


GAY PRINCES

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, and they fall in love, slow burn? never heard of her, they're gay and they're princes, victor's mom is an ass but she gets shut down quickly by his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: “How is picking a random girl at a ball any different than an arranged marriage? It’s still just choosing someone I don’t even know. Or love, for that matter.”-“Right. Yeah. I see where you’re coming from but this ball is for the heir of the Nikiforov throne! No one is going to be looking at me compared to him, he’s the ultimate catch.”In other words, Victor is the sole heir to the Nikiforov throne and Yuuri, as the only son, is the heir to the Katsuki throne. They both need to be married to be able to become King. Victor's parents throw him a ball so he can find a wife and Yuuri's parents drag him along to the ball hoping that he'll find a wife too. Instead, they just find each other.





	

“You’re going to have to get married one day, Victor.” 

Victor looked up from his dinner at the sound of his name. His mother was looking at him sternly, waiting for a reply. Victor gently put his fork down with a sigh, he knew this conversation was going to come up eventually. 

“Mother I’ve told you time and time again, I’m not ready for marriage just yet. I’m waiting for the right person to come along.” Victor said in the rehearsed calm voice he tended to use around his stubborn mother. 

“Well you’re not going to meet ‘the right person’ being cooped up in the castle all day!” She retorted. Victor opened his mouth to reply with one of his many scripted lines to veer the conversation onto another topic but his father spoke before he had the chance. 

“Your mother is right, Vitya. You’re 27 years old and your mother and I won’t be around forever.” 

Victor huffed, “what does that have to do with me getting married?”

Victor’s father, the King, rested his arms on the table and leaned towards his son, “it has to do with the fact that you are the sole heir to our throne and law states that for a King to rule, he must have a Queen.” 

Viktor picked up his fork again and poked at his food as his father spoke. He wanted to mention that the law technically only states that a King must be married to rule over the kingdom and that there’s no need for it to be a Queen specifically. But he knew mentioning that technicality would end in a string of questions from his parents and a confession he wasn’t willing to make that would most likely end in an arranged marriage and unhappiness for the rest of his life. So instead Victor just mumbled, “why can’t you just change the law? You’re the King.” 

His father chuckled, “you know it’s not that easy, Vitya.” 

Victor glanced up at the sound of his nickname and met his father’s gaze, it was soft and apologetic, but unmoving. Victor knew he wasn’t going to get out of this easily.

“I just don’t want to get married to some random girl from another kingdom. I want to marry for love, not politics.” Victor said, breaking away from his father’s gaze to look back down at his plate.

“We know that, Victor.” He looked over to his mother, who had started to speak again. “You’ve always been an emotional boy and your father and I knew that when this time came, an arranged marriage wouldn’t work with you. So, we’re throwing you a ball!” She exclaimed.

“A...ball?” Victor looked at his father questioningly, he just nodded. 

His mother kept talking, “yes well, we knew you’d never do well in an arranged marriage so we thought that this would be the next best option for you!” 

“How is picking a random girl at a ball any different than an arranged marriage? It’s still just choosing someone I don’t even know. Or love, for that matter.” Victor retorted.

His mother waved her hand dismissively, “yes, yes, yes, I know. You want to marry for love and all. That’s why, at the ball when you find a nice young girl you’d like to marry, she and her family will stay with us for a time before you get married so you can get to know her and fall in ‘love’. It’s brilliant, I know.” She explained with a smile. 

He sighed, he couldn’t say no to his parents now. They were already being generous enough by averting from the old traditions to give him a chance to get married to someone he truly loved. Saying no now would make them suspicious, so he agreed to the ball. After finishing his dinner with his parents, Victor went up to his bedroom and looked at himself in the mirror of his attached bathroom. He ran his hands through his hair, resting his elbows on the counter underneath him and staring into his ocean-blue eyes. He didn’t want this. He knew that any girl he asked, would marry him on the spot. And frankly, he’d met most of the wealthy girls from the surrounding kingdoms. They weren’t anything he’d be willing to commit to for the rest of his life. 

Victor was done. He was tired. He’d been dedicating all his time to learning how to run the kingdom when the time came for him to take over. Learning how to protect it and it’s people. He wanted someone to make him happy, to give him the fuzzy feeling that’s always described in books. 

But he couldn’t have that. His parents would never allow him to have the type of person that he wanted. It wasn’t a secret to Victor. Ever since he was young, he had always noticed the sons of the visiting Kings rather than their daughters. But his parents always talked about the day he would marry a nice young woman to be his Queen when he took over the throne. So, he knew, no matter how much he wanted them, he could never have the sons of those Kings, he’d be bound to their daughters. 

As a child, it wasn’t a big deal. But now, Victor is 27 years old and his parents are aging. It’s becoming more and more essential that he get married as more time passes. He blew out a puff of air and left the bathroom. He spun around on his heel and fell backwards onto his bed, his silver fringe splaying over the bed behind him. His arms stretched to either side.   
“I don’t want the daughters,” he muttered to himself, “I want their cute brothers.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“But why do I have to go with you?” 

Yuuri knew exactly why his parents wanted him to go with them and he was also aware that he may sound like a whining child but if it got him out of getting dragged to another ball for another prince looking for a wife; in the hope that he’ll find a wife himself, then he didn’t care how childish he was being. Even if he was 23 years old. 

“Yuuri, one of these days you’re going to have to take charge of the kingdom and you must have a wife to do so.” His father gave him a pitying look. Yuuri crossed his arms and looked away from his parents. “These balls are the best way for you to meet eligible royal women.” 

“Right. Yeah. I see where you’re coming from but this ball is for the heir of the Nikiforov throne! No one is going to be looking at me compared to him, he’s the ultimate catch.” Yuuri pointed out, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

His mother placed a gentle hand on his arm, “I’m sure you’ll find a nice girl to marry one day, Yuuri. But that day needs to come soon, we can’t always be there for you.” 

Yuuri sighed, he knew his parents wouldn’t always be around and that, as the only son, he was destined to take the throne when the time came, but he didn’t want a ‘nice girl’ to marry. In fact, Yuuri had never wanted a wife, but he was too scared of disappointing his parents to tell them. In all honesty, he would like go to the Nikiforov kingdom so that he could marry the prince himself rather than trying to find a wife. 

“Please, Yuuri.” His mother gave him a pleading look. 

He took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms. “Alright. I’ll go.” 

So Yuuri found himself sitting next to his sister and across from his parents on a long journey to a kingdom far away to go to a ball where he had no intention of meeting his future wife, despite what he had told his parents. He had been staring out the window of their carriage, off in his own world when his father spoke up. “So, Mari, are you excited to meet Prince Nikiforov?” 

“Yes, father.” She responded respectfully. Yuuri knew that his sister wanted to get married even less than he did. It had nothing to do with whether she wanted a man or a woman, she just didn’t want to be given away to the closest prince willing to have her. It didn’t matter if Prince Nikiforov was the hottest bachelor on the market, she wanted to be independent. Yuuri smiled, at least he wasn’t the only one who was miserable on this trip. 

When they finally pulled up to the Nikiforov castle, there was already a crowd of Kings, Queens, Dukes, Duchesses, Princes, and Princesses alike going into the castle. Girls there with their families in the hopes of getting chosen by the prince to be his queen when he takes over the throne. Yuuri walked into the large and elegant castle with his family and they were lead to a ballroom where a large line of all the guests who had arrived already were waiting for their turn to greet the prince. Yuuri was too far away to get a good look at him, but he could see his large smile in the low candlelight as he greeted each guest. 

The closer they got, the more Yuuri was cursing his decision to come along. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. The way his silver hair was falling over his face just so, his bright blue eyes and the way they sparkled in the light, the way his purple formal attire clung to his shoulders and his torso, perfectly accentuating what must have been a muscular body underneath. Yuuri swallowed hard, there was absolutely no way he was going to find a wife tonight and there was no way he was ever going to take his eyes of Victor Nikiforov. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor was sick of this already and the actual ball hadn’t even started yet. 

Greeting the guests was always the worst part because he was forced to interact with people he had no interest in interacting with. Most of the women he’d met had completely fawned over him. Their parents greeted him respectfully and their brothers were far more interested in other things. That is to say, the women. That wouldn’t do Victor any good. 

Victor was fiddling with the end of his sleeve when his attendant came to him with the next family, “The Katsuki family, your highness.” He said with a bow before backing away. 

He greeted the parents first and bowed, as was customary. “It’s a pleasure to have you here.” He said. 

The daughter was next, she curtseyed, “Thank you for having us, your highness.” She said, and he bowed back, as was custom. 

Victor then turned to the son that had come along with them but he was startled when he saw him. Jet-black hair falling over his eyes, a faint pink blush on his cheeks. His perfectly tailored blue formal wear hugging him in all the right places, and he was staring right at Victor with big brown eyes. The boy bowed slowly and repeated the words his sister had said just moments before, albeit with a slight shake in his voice. Victor, unsure of what to do, simply followed what was ingrained in his mind and bowed back. The family was the lead away by an assistant as the next was brought up to him. 

Victor didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the greetings as his mind was occupied by thoughts of Prince Katsuki. The hair and the suit and his eyes. He had been blushing and Victor wondered if that meant anything. “Probably not, it is cold in here. It could have just been from the chill.” Victor tried to rationalize it, to take his mind off of him but he just couldn’t. He needed to speak to Prince Katsuki again, preferably in private. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Partner dancing. Yuuri hated it with a passion. But it wasn’t just a partner dance, it was one of the ones where you switch partners every couple steps and it was always the same dance, the same steps, dancing with girl after girl until the music finally stops and he’s left with one final partner. 

It was one of those dances and the music was at it’s climax, the dance was almost over and Yuuri had wound up dancing with his sister. Which wasn’t a big deal, it had happened before but as he was preparing to switch partners again, his sister went in a different direction than normal, sending him in the other direction. Yuuri prepared himself for whatever girl he would face next. He spun around to meet his next partner and then as soon as it had started, the music halted, the dance was over and he had come face to face with Prince Nikiforov. 

Yuuri took a step back, spluttered and bowed deeply, his face turning what he was sure was a bright shade of scarlet “Y-your highness! I-I apologize I must have misstepped and-”   
He stopped when he heard a soft laugh coming from above him. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and he was lightly pushed into straightening up from his bow. He found himself looking straight into the bright blue eyes of the prince and as much as he wanted to look away, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The prince spoke, “There’s no need for you to apologize, it’s not that big a deal.” His voice lowered so only Yuuri could hear, “And please, call me Victor.” 

Yuuri blushed at the sudden informality “Uh...Yuuri.” Was all he managed to choke out. 

Victor beamed, “Come on,” he said, “let’s get something to drink. I’m sure we both need it after that dance!” 

He gently took Yuuri’s elbow and guided him across the room to the table that stretched the entire length of one wall and was full of food and drinks of varying types. Yuuri thought that he should say something but he couldn’t think clearly and it didn’t seem that he needed to, Victor was doing plenty of talking for the two of them. The next thing he knew, Yuuri had a glass of champagne in his hand and was mingling in a corner with Prince Victor Nikiforov. They had fallen into a comfortable silence as Yuuri wracked his brain for something to say. 

“So, um…” Victor turned his head to look at him when he spoke up, “have you found anyone that you like yet? That you think you’re going to...y’know.” Yuuri finished lamely, looking down at the floor. 

Victor hummed, “Yeah, I have.  
”   
Yuuri looked up at Victor, “Y-yeah? W-who is it? Shouldn’t you be with her right now?” Yuuri couldn’t help the tremble in his voice as he waited to hear who the prince had chosen to marry. But he didn’t say anything, he just looked at Yuuri with those piercing blue eyes and his irresistible smile. Yuuri frowned, confused. A few moments later he realized what Victor was trying to say, without actually saying anything. His eyes widened, “Oh! oh…” 

Victor seemed pleased with Yuuri’s realization and smiled even wider, “I want to get to know you, Yuuri. I don’t know what it is, but something about you draws me in.” He spoke quietly, just above a whisper so no one would be able to hear their conversation. Victor leaned in closer to Yuuri, “do you want to get to know me?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor looked right into those sparkling brown eyes, “I do, I really really do.” Victor lit up despite himself, “But-” he deflated, “what about our parents? They want us to find wives, what are we going to do?” Victor leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

“I will invite your family to stay here. Tell my parents I want to get to know your sister and ultimately marry her. We…we’ll figure it out from there.” 

He knew it wasn’t the greatest plan, but it would have to do for now. So that’s what he did. At the end of the ball he told his parents that he wanted the Katsuki family to stay with them so that he could get to know the princess and her family. There were three people who knew that this was a blatant lie, Victor, Yuuri, and the princess herself. 

The Katsuki family had all been given rooms of their own in the castle and Victor found himself knocking at Yuuri’s door in the middle of the night. Yuuri opened the door, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled. “Victor? What are you-” 

Yuuri was cut off by Victor grabbing his hand, “I want to show you something.” 

Yuuri looked down at their connected hands, then back up at Victor. He nodded and Victor smiled. He pulled Yuuri out of the doorway and down the hall. Yuuri just barely being able to close the door behind him. 

Victor was giddy, he brought Yuuri to the garden and over to a small bench hidden behind a rose bush. He sat down on the bench, pulling Yuuri down with him. “Is this what you wanted to show me?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor nodded, “I just thought that it’s a nice secluded place where we can talk. This is also my favourite place to go in the castle. Especially if I want to be alone.” 

Yuuri wasn’t looking at Victor, he was looking around at the surrounding area, his eyes sparkling. He noticed that Yuuri’s eyes always sparkled when he got quiet, like it was the physical sign that he was thinking. So Victor stayed quiet and waited for Yuuri to speak first. 

“It’s lovely.” Yuuri said, turning back to Victor and smiling. Victor’s breath was taken away, he wasn’t sure he had actually seen Yuuri smile until that moment and he knew that he wanted to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life. It was one of those smiles that reached the eyes, it was infectious and soon Victor found himself smiling too. 

“You know, Yuuri.” Yuuri tilted his head to the side, prompting Victor to continue, “I never really believed in the love at first sight that books always talked about.” He paused, “but then I met you.” 

Victor expected Yuuri to blush and stumble over his words. Instead, Yuuri looked down at his hands, smiling, and looked back up at Victor. “Yeah, me too.” He replied. Victor’s entire face heated up and Yuuri laughed. Victor didn’t even mind that Yuuri was laughing at him. Just like his smile, Victor wanted to hear Yuuri’s laugh everyday until he died.

They sat together and talked all through the night, sometimes falling into a comfortable silence. When they both saw the sun starting to break the horizon, Yuuri suggested that they return to their own rooms. Victor didn’t want to, but he agreed. As they were about to leave the garden, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist, “meet me back here tomorrow night at midnight. Please.” Yuuri nodded, and they parted ways for their private chambers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri went and met Victor the next night. And the night after that, and the night after that. The more nightly meetings they had, the harder it was for them to conceal their feelings during the day. Yuuri wasn’t usually a touchy person, but he wanted to be near Victor all the time. He wanted to hold his hand, he wanted to hug and kiss him. Although they hadn’t kissed yet, Yuuri really, really wanted to. They would make eye contact and linger on each other for a little too long, hoping that no one else had noticed when they caught themselves doing it. 

Yuuri’s family had been staying with the Nikiforovs for two weeks and he had met up with Victor every single night. They were out in the garden when it happened. 

They were sitting on the bench together when Victor stood up and held out a hand to Yuuri, “dance with me.” He demanded. 

Yuuri gave him a questioning look, “why?”

Victor shrugged, “we never got a proper dance at the ball and frankly, that upsets me.”

Chuckling, Yuuri took Victor’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. The two swayed to their own imaginary music, Victor with a hand on Yuuri’s hip and Yuuri with a hand on Victor’s shoulder. Their other two hands linked together. Victor lifted their entwined hands above Yuuri’s head. Yuuri twirled, laughing. When he came back to face Victor, he guided him over to the little bench. Yuuri stepped up onto the bench so he was taller than Victor and lifted their hands up, “twirl.” Yuuri commanded. 

Victor laughed and twirled around. He faced Yuuri and let go of his hand. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and picked him up off the bench like a potato sack. “Victor!” Yuuri shrieked, “Put me down!!” But despite his protests, Yuuri was laughing. 

“If you insist.” Victor put Yuuri back on his feet but in such a way that Yuuri’s feet got tangled up in his own and the two princes ended up on the ground, Victor laying on top of Yuuri, the two a pile of giggles. Victor pushed himself up on his elbows to support himself above Yuuri. In between giggles Victor said, “That..didn’t go how I wanted it to.” 

Yuuri smirked, “personally, I think this is the best way it could have gone.” 

Victor blushed and lowered his head, “you are going to be the death of me, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri reached up and cupped Victor’s face in his hands, forcing Victor to look at him. “Come on, Victor. It’s not that bad.” 

Victor cracked a small smile and leant down to press his forehead against Yuuri’s, his eyes fluttering closed. “It is that bad. I’ve got it really really bad for you.” He opened his eyes again and locked gazes with Yuuri. Yuuri gently brushed his thumb across his cheek, he really wanted to kiss Victor, but he beat him to it, “can I kiss you?” he asked. 

Yuuri nodded. It was a very small movement of his head, but it was enough. Victor leaned in, hesitant at first but then Yuuri moved his hands from Victor’s cheeks to being looped around his neck, pulling Victor in closer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was bliss. 

Victor was kissing Yuuri and it was pure bliss. He felt that this was the one thing he had been waiting for his entire life. But then it was interrupted. 

“VICTOR?!” It was his mother’s voice. Victor pulled away from Yuuri and looked up, there stood his parents and Yuuri’s parents. The two princes scrambled to get back onto their feet but it was too late. They had seen them. 

His mother was frantic, shouting something about “shame coming to the family” and “how did I end up with a son like this” but he didn’t hear any of it. Head still buzzing from kissing Yuuri and the shock from being interrupted, he could only register Yuuri clutching his hand. When he finally came back to reality, Victor’s mother was addressing his father, “what do you have to say to your disgrace of a son?!” 

His father blinked, he looked at Victor, at Yuuri, then at their hands, clutching to each other for dear life. “Vitya…” Victor braced himself for the worst, “I’m disappointed…” Victor swallowed the lump in his throat, “that you didn’t tell me about this sooner!” Victor took a moment to register what his father had said, but when he did, he still didn’t get it. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Vitya, if you had just told me you didn’t want to marry a woman, this whole process would have been much easier.” 

“I thought you would be mad.” 

“Why would I be mad at my son for what makes him happy?” 

Victor was about to reply when his mother stepped in again, “but what about the law? He must have a queen to take the throne!” 

“Technically, my dear, he only has to be married to rule. Nowhere does it say it must be a woman.” His father retorted. 

Victor was going to say something when Yuuri spoke up quietly from next to him, “Mother? Father?” 

He looked over at Yuuri and saw him looking at his parents. His father spoke, “why didn’t you tell us?” 

“I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Came Yuuri’s reply. He looked so vulnerable, Victor squeezed his hand to reassure him. Yuuri squeezed back. 

“We love you, Yuuri. This changes nothing.” That was when Yuuri started to cry, he left Victor’s side and ran to hug his parents. Victor didn’t mind, there’d be plenty of time for them to be together later. 

Victor watched them, smiling. He looked over to his own parents, his father was holding his arms out, his mother was standing off to the side with her arms crossed. Victor didn’t mind. His father accepted him and that’s all that mattered to him. He went and hugged his father. When his father pulled away, Victor looked up at him, curious. “Vitya, do you want to marry this boy?” 

Victor looked over at Yuuri, who had broken his embrace with his parents and was watching him. Victor smiled and, without breaking his eye contact with Yuuri, nodded.

“I do.” 

-FIN


End file.
